


Hallelujah

by Cysteine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cissamione, Hercissa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 08:32:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13760244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cysteine/pseuds/Cysteine
Summary: This song wouldn't get out of my head and I couldn't make a fan video to serve this ship justice.





	Hallelujah

 

 


End file.
